A Vocaloid Story
by Oam1908
Summary: Kasane Teto always stayed home and would do absolutly nothing, after an ecounter at the park she meets some strange, funny, and weird people. ENJOY A STORY OF ADVENTURE, HUMOR, and a little romance!


**Hello humans! Welcome to the most random series of Vocaloid stories that were ever made(I think). I do not own Vocaloid!**

Teto, a tall girl with red hair that look kind of looked like drills, stared blankly through a large window which,inside, dislayed different kinds of bread, in the snow. _Well this is nice... I didn't bring any money._ She stared some more at the brilliant display of bread, and nothing miraculous happened.

"Um...lady." whimpered a voice. Teto stared at the direction from where the sound was coming from, a small blonde girl who wore a gigantic white bow on her head stared up at her, her large blue eyes filled with tears. Teto felt like she was going to cry also, because WHO WOULDN'T?!

"What is it?" said Teto, _that girl looks pretty depressed._ The girl let out a loud whimper then said, "Some person stole my cat, please help me stranger!" Teto stared at her for few seconds. _Shouldn't she tell the police about this?_ Before Teto could say anything else, the girl gave the most saddest face a human being could ever make.

"Ok ok I'll help you." stammered Teto, she couldn't say no to that! The two girls now embarked on there journey to find the missing cat. As the snow crunched bellow their feet, Teto followed the girl.

"So... where did you last see your cat?" asked Teto.

"In the park." responded the girl, then she began to speed up. "We're almost there." Teto was glad at the sound of that, the sooner they found that cat, she'll be able to go home, to a warm fire and piece of bread that she left when she got back. After walking for a few more blocks, they finally arrived at the park. Teto had never bother going to the park before, it looked festive after being covered with all of the snow. _I should come here more often._ She went back into focus of finding the girl's cat. They began their search. Teto looked around and asked people if they saw a cat, while the girl looked under rocks and around trees calling the cat's name. Teto began her quest of finding random people in the park if they saw a cat, she first asked a man who had blue hair and wore a blue scarf eating ice cream...in the freezing cold.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a cat in this park?" she asked. The man looked particularly annoyed because she interrupted him eating his ice cream, but he did give a real large grin.

"No I haven't." he responded, then continued eating his ice cream. Teto nodded sadly then walked away.

"Wait!" called the man as he caught up with her, then pointed at the nearby tree, "Could that be it?" Teto stared at the tree and stuck up there, mewling its head off, was a sandy colored cat, its blue eyes wide with terror! _That might be her cat!_

"Yes, that might be it!" responded Teto, "I should call the fire department, or can it get down itself." The cat wailed even louder making Teto panic even more.

"Actually there is a solution instead of doing all of that." announced the man, he bend down, picked up handfuls of snow, packed it into a firm ball of snow, and _threw_ it at the cat. Teto watched in horror and the cat fell off the tree, then landed perfectly on all four unharmed. Teto rushed over to pick up the distressed, snow covered cat.

"It's ok, I got you~" whispered Teto as she picked up the shivering cat. Teto was about to tell the girl the good news, but remembered to thank that man for helping her get the cat...but he was. _I can't look for him now...maybe later!_ When Teto came back, the girl was sitting on a bench crying, but her eyes lit up when she saw the cat.

"You found him!" she squealed as she ran to Teto and hugged the cat. The cat let out an annoyed meow. "Thank you so much lady."

"Your welcome...and you can call me Teto by the way." smiled Teto. The girl smiled.

"You can call me Rin and this is my cat Len(yes Len is a cat...BEHOLD)." Rin looked both ways, and then frowned.

"I have to go home now...my parents will get worried, goodbye Teto!" yelled Rin as she ran away into the distance.

"Goodbye Rin." Teto called back, she stood there until she saw nothing but snow, then turned to walk home. _I should come to the park more often._

 **Hi I hoped you enjoyed it, I might continue this...depends on how it turns out so far. Thank you for reading it, and please review~ If I can, see you in the next chapter. :D**


End file.
